Una noche para agradecer
by Esciam
Summary: Un poco sobre como pasaron la cena de acción de gracias el año pasado en casa de Ducky


¡Hola, Gente!

Este lo hice como regalo de cumpleaños a lourch en livejournal. Desarrolla un drabble que está en el proyecto: "Momentos", y se llama "Inesperado" ¡Y espero que les guste un poco de lo que le gustó a la cumpleañera!

**Disclaimer: ¡**NCIS no es mío! ¡Sino, ya lourch tendría a Gibbs en tu puerta de regalo de cumpleaños!

**OoOoO**

**Una noche para agradecer**

Cuando llegó Gibbs, la cena por fin pudo empezar.

Después de que, con algo de torpeza, él y Ducky se decidieran por cual de las cabeceras iban a tomar, haciendo simples ademanes de manos y diciendo alguno que otro monosílabo, el doctor se paró frente al pavo y dijo:

—Estoy muy complacidos, mis amigos, que hayamos podido reunirnos todos esta noche… o casi todos, que el joven Palmer no nos puede acompañar. Pero, viendo que la gran mayoría de ustedes no habría podido venir esta mañana, la cena se ha convertido en un pequeño milagro del día de gracias, si se me permite la extrapolación. —Ducky paseó su mirada cariñosa, compañera de esa sonrisa afable, a todos sus invitados. Como vio que algunos (el más evidente de todos, Tony) miraban más el pavo que a él, Ducky sonrió aún más, divertido, cogió el cuchillo y tenedor y empezó a cortarlo con quirúrgica destreza. Mientras, seguía hablado—: Ésta es una celebración con la cual no crecí pero, aún así es, con mucho, de mis favoritas. La historia de la que parte, me parece una hermosa forma de…

Se había dado una pausa para mirar hacia arriba y gesticular un poco, buscando las palabras correctas, cuando oyó la rápida demanda:

—Ducky… el pavo —pidió Tony, ganándose sendas miradas ceñudas de los comensales frente a él (Ziva y McGee) y una calleja de Abby—. ¡Ey!

La forense le sonrió como si nada cuando él la encaró, mientras Gibbs decía:

—Gracias, Abbs.

—De nada Gibbs.

—Continúe, por favor —dijo McGee, como dando por terminada la interrupción y viendo con verdadero interés al experimentado forense.

Ducky dio una repasada a todos los comensales y se quedó de repente sin palabras, más que todo al posar sus ojos en la última de ellas, la que estaba a su izquierda. Esos ojos grandes y oscuros que creyeron nunca volver a ver y que lo miraban en ese momento, con una tranquilidad tal, que Ducky no pudo evitar darle unas palmaditas en el hombro a Ziva, antes de mirar de nuevo hacia el frente.

Sin embargo, simplemente carraspeó y empezó a cortar de nuevo el pavo, diciendo a la vez con voz algo insegura al inicio:

—Anthony tiene razón. Hemos esperado lo suficiente esta noche para que todo estuviera listo. Estamos muy hambrientos y siempre puedo hablar en la sobremesa, ¿no es cierto? —Les envió una sonrisa general y le dio un gran pedazo de pavo a Tony.

Gibbs cogió una de las fuentes con vegetales y todos tendieron sus manos para servirse e irse pasando los alimentos cuando otros se lo pedían, o los platos para que Ducky les diera su parte de carne.

Cuando finalmente estaban servidos y McGee se sentó después de haber llenado las copas de todos con vino, se quedaron en silencio y miraron de nuevo a Ducky.

—¡Bon appetit! —dijo él, mientras hacía un ademán extensivo con los brazos.

Todos empezaron a comer. Por un instante, solo se oyó el tintineo del roce entre los platos, los cuchillos y los tenedores; como los movimientos de todos al moverse… esa danza propia de la mesa rebosante de gente comiendo.

Cuando ya la mayoría de los comensales iban más o menos por la mitad, Tony comentó algo sobre la propensión de las películas a mostrar las cenas de acción de gracias como si fueran momentos de gran estrés. Abby le respondió que ella podía querer mucho a su hermano, pero que no se llevaban tan bien como ella desearía. McGee comentó de que si era así, debía ser un verdadero tonto… y, en menos de dos minutos, ya los cuatro se habían puesto a hablar entre bocado y bocado. Gibbs y Ducky los veían, en silencio o comentado con monosílabos, con una sonrisa en el rostro, como la que tendría un padre o un abuelo viendo a sus chicos a la mesa.

"… _Entonces, la hermana Rosa se volvió al padre Masterson y le dijo que si seguía hablando, juraba por Dios que la bola se le escaparía en diferente dirección y…_" decía Abby, aguantándose una risa, mientras Tony la miraba como única expresión necesaria para pedirle que siguiera con la historia. "_Te lo digo, Ziva, no es como pueda solo sentarme y empezar a escribir. Necesito una idea del caso y…", "McGee, sólo dime si vas a responder porqué Lisa dejó el Mossad para entrar a NCIS"… _

De repente, la anécdota de Abby empezó a tener predominio a todo lo demás y, después de que se la rieran y Gibbs los miraba sonriendo; se dio un silencio, como si esperaran al siguiente en decir algo. Tony, por supuesto, iba a tomar la palabra cuando el jefe dijo, aún con la sonrisa de medio lado, mirando a Ducky:

—¿Eso no te recordó a una de tus vivencias en Berlín?

El médico forense lo vio y le asintió. Los dos compartieron una mirada hasta cómplice, antes de que Gibbs dijera:

—¿Y bien? ¿Por qué no la cuentas, Duck?

El silencio fue hasta abrumador. Tanto que Gibbs miró alrededor como esperando que alguien le contestara qué pasaba.

—Es que... nunca dejas que Ducky cuente una historia. No digo que no se entienda, que las autopsias son importantes para los casos y... —empezó a balbucear Tony.

—¿Asesinaron a un marine y no me di cuenta? —preguntó Gibbs, con ironía.

—Pues, no. A menos de que lo hayan hecho y nadie lo sepa por ahora, lo que no quiero creer, porque eso de ser asesinado en acción de gracias...

—Ducky, empieza desde el principio, con el contacto del aeropuerto —cortó Gibbs a Tony, volviendo a ver al susodicho.

Y todos miraron al doctor en espera de la historia, hasta el jefe. Este tomó un trago de su vino, se limpió la comisura de la boca con una de las servilletas y empezó su relato:

—En un frío invierno de 1982 me encontré en el aeropuerto de Berlín, esperando a Mikael Ivanov, un sacerdote de una mirada amable que escondía un fuerte carácter e inquebrantable compromiso. Sólo había que verlo comandando a las personas en los campos de la cruz roja que teníamos en Burundi, y se podía ver que su rostro aniñado nada tenían que ver con su gran don de mando. —Rió un poco y siguió diciendo—. Tal vez por eso, cuando me pidió que fuera a visitarlo a Berlín, hice la maleta y un día después, ahí estaba. La verdad, es que me imaginé que mi presencia no era lo único que quería de mí ahí, y estuve seguro de eso cuando vi quién había enviado a recogerme. Venía hacia mí nada menos que…

—¡Nooo! —exclamó Abby, cuando el ringtone del celular de Ducky lo hizo parar el relato para contestar.

Todos hicieron cara de fastidio, menos Gibbs que simplemente tomó el último sorbo de su vino con unos ojos risueños.

—… ¡Señor Palmer, espero que lo haya pasado muy bien con su familia! —Ducky asintió a algo que le dijo Jimmy, lo escuchó un poco más y luego habló—: Todos están aquí. Espera un momento, te pondré en altavoz.

Así lo hizo y la gran mayoría de los ahí presentes le saludaron con entusiasmo.

—"_Espero que ustedes también la estén pasando muy bien" _—les respondió él, se adivina una de sus clásicas sonrisas en el tono de voz.

Todos, menos Gibbs, le iban a responder a la vez pero la voz del Ducky se impuso:

—Sí, ha sido una muy agradable velada y justo en este momento iba a contarles toda la historia del padre Ivanov.

—"_¡En serio! Yo me quedé a medias… creo que cuando iban a escapar del callejón. Pero en ese momento, Abby nos llamó para preguntarnos algo y… ¿por dónde van?"_

Y cuando se dieron cuenta, Palmer se había unido, telefónicamente, a oír la historia de Ducky. Varios minutos después, esta había terminado dejando a su audiencia muy feliz.

—Ducky, en verdad deberías escribir ese tipo de anécdotas —le dijo finalmente McGee.

—¿Tú crees? —rió la idea el susodicho.

—Sí, estoy seguro.

—Yo definitivamente leería un libro basado en esa historia, Ducky —lo animó Ziva, apoyando la idea del novato con entusiasmo.

—¡Y yo! —exclamó Abby, levantando una mano con energía.

—También podría hacer un guión. —"¡_Sí, sería genial una película!" _había exclamado Abby también a eso, y Tony siguió comentando— : "Una imagen vale más que mil apalabras" y ya veo a Gerard Butler o a David Tennat peleando por hacer el papel del intrépido doctor Donald Mallard… ¡lástima que Sean Connery no esté disponible por la edad del personaje! —decía Tony, mirando a Ducky por entre sus manos que hacían un cuadrado, como si estuviera viendo la fotografía de esa misma escena.

Abby y Ziva le rieron la gracia, McGee lo miraba como sino le pareciera del todo descabellada la idea y Palmer decía:

—"… _me tengo que ir. Mi abuela ya se va y…"_

—Espera un momento Palmer. —se volvieron extrañados hacia Gibbs, que se había levantado con la copa recién llenada al frente y terminó de decir—: Hagamos el brindis. —todos se levantaron al instante y esperaron sus palabras en silencio—. Gracias por… todo.

Gibbs miró hacia Ziva con una de sus profundas miradas, brindó hacia ella y se tomó el sorbo. Entonces, todos, hasta Palmer, dijeron "¡salud!" y empezaron a brindar…

La velada continuó por unas dos muy entretenidas horas más, agradeciendo que al día siguiente tenían libre.

**OoOoO**

Y eso fue, ¿Comentarios?


End file.
